


Glass (Anna & Mikoto)

by TheVwitchProject



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kushina Anna and Suoh Mikoto, kk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVwitchProject/pseuds/TheVwitchProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Anna and Mikoto Implied Relationship)</p><p>None of the HOMRA gang members imagined their little princess would grow up so quickly. They thought the Anna that dressed liked a doll and wore tiny hats in her hair would stay with them forever. But it was hard to stay oblivious to her developing over the years. Especially for their Red King, Mikoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass (Anna & Mikoto)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Everyone in the Anna/Mikoto fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Everyone+in+the+Anna%2FMikoto+fandom).



> A/N: I apologize if I spell the HOMRA gang members names wrong or mix people up. I'm new to the fandom and still don't know who everyone is. But I decided to write this story because I absolutely love the pairing! Also I changed Anna's age to 16 and Mikoto's to 27 so its not too awkward for those of you that are uncomfortable with age gaps. I hope you enjoy this story and it's everything your looking for.
> 
> (P.S: I got some of my inspiration for this story from the story "Growing Pains" which is absolutely amazing!!! Go check it out on FanFiction.net)

The Red King let out a small growl as a small figure moved beneath him. He hugged the figure to his body tightly, but it squirmed in his hold. Reluctantly he let go, making the bed shift momentarily. He removed his tanned arms from his eyes scowling.

Mikoto was in no way a morning person and refused to get up at the same time everyone else in the world awoke.

His eyes opened with a glint of irritation in them, but quickly softened at the sight of a familiar white haired girl.

She sat beside him on her knees with one of his trademark t-shirts across her body and a pair of black spandex shorts. Anna looked at her king expressionless with her big red eyes. She tilted her head.

"Mikoto?"

He grunted. "What?"

"Its one in the afternoon."

Mikoto sat up and grabbed a cigarette from his night stand sticking it in his mouth. He lit it with his finger.

"So what?"

He was still irritated that his nap time was interrupted but Anna didn't seem to have much of a reaction to it. As if it was normal for him to be like this.

She eased at the familiar scent of tobacco but continued to talk.

"You need to get up. Izumo left me in charge of you," she said as he blew out a puff of smoke from his mouth. He quirked his eyebrow.

"Aren't I supposed to be in charge of you, brat?" He said flicking her nose and getting up from the bed. Anna rolled her eyes rubbing at it and followed after him out the door.

During the past year their relationship had grown much closer then ever before. Anna and Mikoto acted as if they were attached at the hip sometimes and found themselves unwillingly acting as a married couple on several occasions. Whether it was Anna cleaning food from the corners of his mouth, to him giving very affectionate kisses and hugs to her. They even had pointless arguments about stupid stuff like a husband and wife would.

It was quite entertaining for the gang members of HOMRA watching their big scary king being pampered and scolded about by a sixteen year old doll like girl. Vice versa for their princess. Well, **his** princess.

She followed him down the steps and into the kitchen behind the bar.

"Why all a sudden is Izumo giving you temporary authority over me?" He asked throwing the bud of his cigarette in the trash. He got out some milk and cereal while Anna sat herself on one of the round stools.

"I cant tell you."

He paused in pouring his cereal and looked up with his golden eyes at his pale princess.

"Excuse me?" Mikoto strode over to her and turned her in her chair to face him. He placed his hands on either side of the stool and bent his head down to her level. Even if Anna was sitting on a high chair Mikoto always over towered her. She only came up to under his pecks if she was standing.

Anna remained expressionless but there was a tint of red on her cheeks from the closeness of her king. She exhaled and straightened her back causing her breast to perk up.

"Sorry, my mouth is sealed." She clenched her lips tight exaggerating her earlier comment and he narrowed his eyes at **his** girl.

Mikoto brushed his fingers across her flushed cheeks and internally smirked. If he wouldn't tell her willingly then he'd make her tell him.

"Fine," his fingers traveled over her plump lips and down her chin," then I'll just force it out of you."

Anna was pulled from her trance and her eyes widened. Was he going to......seduce her? Not that she wasn't excited about that but was more surprised that Mikoto would even think of her that way to even try to do that. She was more than positive that his feeling for her were strictly family love, much to her dismay, but....could it be he did think of her in a sexual manner? Did he want to kiss her and pull her into him close feeling every inch of her body? Did he want to.... make love? _Oh get it together woman_ , she thought. Anna knew she was over looking the situation entirely but it would make a little sense if that was his intention. I mean he was stroking her lips and his tone of voice implied what she was thinking. Well, more of hoping.

"W-what are you going to do," she stuttered anxiously waiting for his next move. He got closer, if that was even possible, and both his hands cupped the sides of her face tilting her head up.

She sucked in a breath and looked up on his upcoming lips. They were big and looked extremely soft, making her want to bite the lower half and tease him until he moaned her name between kisses.

It might startle some people, and as in 'people' I mean the HOMRA members, on Anna's knowledge of the adult erotic world. They can thank Yata's dirty magazines and Manga's for her new outlook on society. She found them when she was fourteen in the spare bedroom upstairs. She had been looking for her marbles, when she looked under the bed and found a box of these said books. Being her curious self she read a few and found it quite shocking yet intriguing. Anna stayed clear of the pornographic magazines but took some of the Manga's/ Erotica stories and studied them late at night when she wasn't sleeping with Mikoto.

Ever since then, her mind began opening up to the wonders of sex and relationships. But the only sexual relationship she'd actually want is with Mikoto. Anna couldn't imagine herself in the future with anyone else than her king.

He moved in and she braced herself for his lips. She could almost taste the tobacco and gulped readying herself. Her pulse was rising with every inch he came closer and her face felt like she was in a sauna. Mikoto continued to massage her lips softly and he could feel heat radiating from her body. He knew well what he was doing, but couldn't stop himself from taking what he wanted.

His aura was flaring away from him and engulfing the room in intense heat. Sweat was dripping down both their faces and down their arms. Mikoto's grip was tighter around her skinny arms and their bodies were pressed together aggressively.

"Mikoto," she whimpered throwing her head back slightly. He would've moaned right then and there but he stopped himself from doing so. Reality soon caught up with him and his breathing slowed. What was he doing?

Mikoto was just going to tickle his princess to get the information from her. But he found himself captivated buy her sweet scent as he neared. The paleness of her skin seemed to shine like the moon and her soft lips at that moment seemed almost inviting to his. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to taste Anna and all her juices. To make her emotionless face show signs of pleasure at his touch. His fingers had unintentionally started brushing Anna's mouth and the sides of her soft face. 

The desire in her eyes was evident and he knew what she was feeling right now. But, as much as he wanted to fulfill every desire she had, Mikoto knew that if he didn't stop now; he wouldn't be able to stop later. So the Red king did what he was going to do originally. Hopefully without it being to awkward in the process.

He quickly moved his hands to her stomach area and attached his mouth to her neck attacking her with tickles. She was startled, but she giggled anyway from Mikoto's touch.

Sure she was disappointed that he didn't kiss her and she would brood over that later, but if Anna's mood became spoiled then Mikoto would become curious as to why.

But what she didn't know is that the Red king already knew of his princesses feelings.

 

He continued to tickle Anna and stared in awe at the emotion of joy on her face.

 _If only she knew,_ he thought smiling at Anna.

 

Anna's heart fluttered as she looked at Mikoto's rare, but warm smile. Apart of her on the inside melted and she couldn't help but to smile back.

 _If only he knew_ , she thought staring into her kings golden eyes.

 

 

-

 

Sorry if its a rough ending. I have a rough time transitioning from steamy scenes to regular scenes when I'm writing. Hope you liked it though!


End file.
